James Maslow Love Story
by ImagineBTR
Summary: You and James both want contact with each other but is he going to make the first move and ask you out? Will dating James cause you heart ache and problems? Are you willing to risk your heart being broken when James has to go on tour? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

*you are at a party with your friends* James: *looks at you* I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night

You:*whispers to your friend: do you think hes talking to me?

Your friend: *whispers back: obviously hes looking at should talk to him

You: no! *James sighs and walks away

Your friend: look what you did now he thinks you don't like him. You definitely have to talk to him now.

You: I'm nervous though.

Your friend: Well I guess that means you don't want him then.

You: No don't you ever say that *whispers*I like him

Your friend: You didn't have to whisper I think everyone here knows you like him. *laughs quietly*

You: I heard that laugh and It's not funny I don't know what to do

Your friend: Heres an idea GO TALK TO HIM!

You: You said that already.

Your friend: Well what else are you gonna do besides talk to him?

You: your right.

Your friend: I knew you were gonna say that.*laughs*

You: haha funny now how am I supose to talk to him if I don't know where he is.

Your friend: look hes right there *casually points to him*

You: but what do I say?

Your friend: I don't know you will come up with something eventually just don't think too much it will make you sound desperate if there is an akward silience when your trying to think of what to say.

You: What?

Your friend: Just don't think too much.

You: I don't think I will be able to this

Your friend: Yes you can and you will *pushes you towards him*

You: What was that for?

Your friend: I'm helping you

You: Thanks I think. *your friend pushes you a little closer then gets lost in the crowd*

You: *whisper* thanks for leaving me now who is gonna help me *you don't notice but James walks up to you*

James: I think I can help you *smilies*

You: *thinks to yourself rembering the advice your friend gave you "just don't think too much"*

James: are you okay?

You: Yeah sorry I was just thinking of something.

James: It's all good

You: *gets nervous* I gotta go *starts walking away trying to find your friend*

James: Wait! Please. One dance?

You: *stands in one spot for a few seconds then turns around* Okay. *a slow song comes on you think to yourself how did I not know this was gonna happen now I'm beyond nervous*

James: May I have this dance?

You: Yes *he takes your hand and you dance together and when the song ends you panic and studder trying to think of somethimg to say*

James: Are you okay you look nervous

You: Yeeah.

James: You don't have to be I just a normal person like everyone else. *you think to yourself: yeah just like everyone else not*

You: Yeah sorry I was just a little star-struck for a second.

James: I get get that a lot. *laughs* *akward sclience for 5 seconds*

James: So what brings you to this party? *you think to yourself I came for you and only you*

You: My friend made me. *James thinks to himself I'm so glad your friend brought you here*

James: Cool so do you like the beach?

*you think to yourself why is he asking me this? Is he thinking about asking me out? yeah right but what if he is?*

*James thinks to himself shes stalling I hope she can answer me*

You: Yeah I love the beach do you?

James: Yeah I love to surf. Do you serf?

*you don't notice but your friend watches you and James talking*

*you think to yourself should I say yes? No I'm not gonna lie*

You: No, I'm scared that I will drown or something.

James: You don't have to be scared

You: I know but It's kinda my biggets fears.

James: Fears are to be overcomed. Right?

You: Yeah, but I don't think that will happen any time soon.

James: You never know tomorrow might be the day. *James thinks to himself what am I sasying I probably sound desperate but we could be together if you only knew*

*you think to yourself again is he trying to ask me out? I hope so*

You: Mabey

*James thinks to himself should I ask here but what if she says no? Ugh stop thinking okay I'm just gonna ask her now.*

James: would you like to go to the beach with me?...

*you think to yourself did he just ask me out? Your mind keeps replaying the question*

James: If not thats okay I'll just go *James thinks to himself again why did I say that I'm not gonna leave until she says yes*

You: Yes *you think to yourself did he hear me should I tell him again?*

James: Just to meke sure you said "yes" right?

You: Yes I said "yes"

*James thinks to himself should I give her my number? Can I trust her? What am I talking about of corse I trust her.*

James: May I borrow your phone?

*you think to yourself dosen't he have his own phone?* You: Yeah sure *hand him your phone*

*James put his number in your phone then gives it back to you*

*you think to yourself did he really just give me his number? Again the question replays in your head*

You: You gave me your number?

James: Yeah I just thought mabey you would want to call me later or something.

*you think to yourself why did I just ask that?*

You: yeah of corse.

James: Can I have yours?

You: Yeah *he hands you his phone and you put your number in and gives it back to him*

James: Thanks.

You: Your welcome

James: It's getting late and I have to be on set erarly so I'll call you tomorrow.

You: I'll be waiting for your call.

James: Bye.

You: Bye. *he walks away then you think to yourself wow that went so much better than I thought then you go home*

*James goes home and at night thinks to himself I can't seem to get you out mind*

*At night you think to yourself I can't seem to get you out my mind*


	2. Chapter 2

*next morning James wakes up and gets ready to go to the set*

*talks to himself* I'm 15 minutes early I wonder if (your name) is up.

*meanwhile you get ready for work*

Your friend texts you: Hey where did you go yesterday I had to take a cab home

You reply: I'm soo sorry I was distracted

Your friend replies: By what

You reply: I was talking to James

Your friend replys: Oooh but still how could you forget about your best friend

You reply: I don't know I'm sorry I wasn't thinking clearly

Your friend replies: It's okay I guess so what are you doing this weekend It's FRIDAY!

You reply: Why do you wanna know?

Your friend replies: I'm kidding I already know you have a date with James ;)

You reply: HOW DO YOU KNOW?

Your friend replies: Did you think I wasn't gonna know? I'm your best friend duh

You reply: true, well it's not a secret to you anymore but I don't want you telling anybody

Your friend replies: Why not?

You reply: I don't want anyone hating on me because I'm going out with James

Your friend replies: Ugh okay I won't tell anybody

You reply: Good I gotta go now I'm already gonna be late for work

Your friend replies: Okay I'll talk to you later

James texts you: Morning sleepy head :)

You reply: Morning :)

James replies: I have to go now I'm gonna be late sorry :( but I'll see you tomorrow ;)

You reply: Can't wait :D I'll talk to you later :)

James replies: I'll call you. Bye for now :)

*You go to work and at lunch you friend calls you* *You answer*

You: Hello.

Your friend: Hey whats up?

You: Nothing but this day seems like It's taking forever.

Your friend: Let me guess your waiting for James to call you.

You: yeah Your friend: Don't worry hes gonna call you You: I know but...

Your friend: but what?

You: Nothing. *James is calling you*

You: I gotta go! *hangs up and answers James' call*

You: Hey

James: I didn't think you were gonna answer.

You: Sorry I was talking to my friend.

James: No worries it's all good

You: okay cool

James: So your still in for going to the beach tomorrow right?

You: Yeah definitely

James: Cool. I gotta go now but I'll call you when later tonight. Okay?

You: Okay. I'll be waiting.

James: By the way I'm smiling right now.

You: So am I.

James: I really gotta go now bye. *hangs up*

*You call your friend back and she answers*

You: Hey sorry about that.

Your friend: I already know James called you. Right?

You: Yeah and now I have to go I'll talk to you later

Your friend: K bye *hangs up*

*after work you go home then call your friend*

*She answers* Your friend: Hello

You: Hey. Do you think you can come over?...

Your friend: Yeah sure why?... Never mind I think I know why.

You: Okaaay

Your friend: I'll be over there in two *hangs up then walks over to your apartment next door*

*knocks on the door* Your friend: Hey its me

You: *opens the door quick and grabs her arm and pulls her in then closes the door*

Your friend: What was all that for?

You: I'm nervous and I'm freaking out!

Your friend: Okay. Why?

You: How do you not know why?

Your friend: Oooo...I rember now. Your nervous about your date with James tomorrow. That is what your nervous about right?

You: Well duh.

Your friend: What do you have to be nervous about?

You: Do I have to explain everything?

Your friend: Yeah it would be nice.

You: Ugh okay. I'm scared hes not gonna like me.

Your friend: What do you mean? He wouldn't of asked you out if he didn't like you.

You: Ugh hello I'm talking about wearing a bikini.

Your friend: Oh. Why are you so worried? You are not even fat.

You: But still

Your friend: But still what?

You: I just fell like I'm not good enough.

Your friend:I know your gonna keep complaining. Look lets go for a run I guarantee you will feel better after.

You: Okay but thats dosen't mean I'm not gonna be nervous anymore.

Your friend: I know that. *gets us water bottles*

*you go for a three mile run then walk back to your appartment*

Your friend: Well, how do you feel?

You: Better I guess.

Your friend: It's getting late and you need to get some rest for your big date tomorrow.

You: Yeah but I don't think I will be able to sleep.

Your friend: I know what you need to do.

You: What?

Your friend: You need to call him.

You: Call who?

Your friend: Wow. Really? Call James duh.

You: No

Your friend: Why not?

You: Because

Your friend: Because why?

You: why should I call him?

Your friend: I bet he wont be able to sleep either

You: Why wouldn't he be able to sleep I'm sure he's not even close to nervous as me

Your friend: How do you know?

You:...

Your friend: Thats right you don't now call him now please.

You: But what if he's asleep or if he dosen't want to talk to me.

Your friend: Thats not gonna happen I promise.

You: Okay but if this dosen't go good its you're fault.

Your friend: Okay, now call him.

*you call James and he answers after the first ring*

James: Hello?...Hello?

You: Hey sorry I didnt know you were gonna answer that fast.

James: No need to apologize.

You: Uhh...

James: Yeah?

You: Can I ask you something?...

James: You just did. *laughs a little

You: Yeah *laughs nervously

James: So what are you gonna ask me?

You: Never mind it's nothing.

James: No please ask me.

You: Are you nervous?...

James: Nervous for what?

You: *talks low* Our date tomorrow.

*a few seconds of silence*

James: Uh..I normally wouldnt adimit something like that.

You: Something like what?

James: Being nervous for a date, this is like the first time.

You: Really?

James: Yeah really. Are you nervous?

You: Yes, probably more than you.

James: I dout that.

You: Well I can't imagine you being nervous.

James: Well I am but don't worry about tomorrow were gonna have fun.

You: Okay.

James: I think we should get some rest now since were going to the beach.

You: Yeah I think I can sleep now that I got to talk to you.

James: Me too. Goodnight.

You: Night, see you tomorrow.

James: Yes I'm looking forward to it.

You: So am I.

James: Night.

You: Night. *hangs up*

* your frined is asleep on the couch*

*you talk to yourself* I'll just let her stay

*you go to bed...


	3. Chapter 3

*next morning you wake up at 8:30am then take a shower and get dressed well your friend is still asleep on the couch then you stand infront of her*

You: Wake up!

Your friend: No its too early *turns around

You: Come on wake up, please for me?

Your friend: No thanks.

You: Okay were gonna do this the hard way then.

Your friend: What are you gonna do throw water at me? *laughs then goes back to sleep

*You get a spray bottel and pull the blanket off her then spray water on her*

Your friend: What was that for?

You: I need you to wake up.

Your friend: Well I'm up now. What do you want?

You: I need you to help me.

Your friend: What do you want me to do?

You: Help me pick out what to wear please.

Your friend: Why do you need me to pick out your clothes?

You: Hello date with James today!

Your friend: Havent you heard of this thing called being yourself?

You: Yeah but...

Your friend: But what?

You: I'm going out with James though.

Your friend: Yeah so. Hes not gonna care what you wear. It's about getting along and learning things about each other.

You: Yeah but still.

Your friend: No more buts. Look everythings gonna be fine.

You: Okay but can you still help me chose what to wear?

Your friend: Yeah sure I guess

You: Thanks.

Your friend: Yeah, yeah I know. *walks to your room* Are you coming or what? I'm so about to go back to sleep your bed looks so comfortable.

You: Yeah I'm coming sorry I was just...

Your friend: Let me guess you were day dreaming again?

You: Yeah. *walks over to my room*

*your friend helps you pick out clothes...11:30am James calls you and you answer*

You: Hey

James: I can't believe I forgot to tell you what time I'm gonna pick you up.

You: Thats alright everybody forgets sometimes.

James: It's just I was busy with rehersal and

*you interupt him*

You: It's okay no need to explain yourself I trust you.

James: Thanks. So What time do you want me to pick you up?

You: Uhh...12:00?

James: Alright sounds great I'll see you then.

You: Can't wait.

James: Bye.

You: Bye *hangs up*

Your friend: What did he say?

You: Hes picking me up at 12:00

*your friend goes home then an hour later James comes to your door...


	4. Chapter 4

*James knocks on the door and you hesitate to answer for a second but the you open it*

James: Hey, you ready to go?

You: Yeah ready as ever. *you smilie the get your bag*

James: Here let me get that for you. *gets your bag from you*

You: Thanks. *you smilie again*

James: No problem at all thats what I'm here for. *smilies*

You: I'm glad you are *smilies again*

James: *closes and locks the door for you then takes your hand and walks you to the car*

You: Uhh...

*James lets go of your hand* Was that it? I'm sorry*

You: No it's fine. It's just my hands are sweaty.

James: No they aren't, in fact there actually cold.

You: Oh. I'm sorry *you take his hand back

*James opens the car door for you*

*you think to yourself How long will this stuff last? then you get in the car*

*James gives you your bag then closes the door for you*

*you think to yourself again I hope nothing bad happens today*

*James gets in the car then he drive to the beach*

*15 minuets later*

James: Do you want to listen to some music?

You: Yeah sure.

James: Here *gives you his iphone*

You: Okay?

James: I hope you like at least a few song from here.

You: Yeah I already found one. *you put the song on*

James: Good choice. Thats actually my favorite song.

You: Really?

James: Yeah it's the first song I listen to everyday.

You: Cool...*an hour later we get to the beach*

James: Sorry if you didnt like the long drive.

You: It's okay I don't mind.

James: Okay cool *gets out and opens the door for you then gets you your bag*

*he teaches you a little about surfing then 2 hours later you two sit on the beach and eat*

James: Do you think your ready to get in the water a try out surfing?

You: I don;t know I'm still really scared.

James: It's okay we can do that next time then.

*James' last ex walks up behind him*

His ex: Hey

*James turns around and sees her legs*

*you think to yourself I can't belive sher is here*

James: Hey *gets up then takes your hand and helps you up*

James: This is my girlfriend (your name).

His ex: Oh...*then she walks away*

*you think to youself that was weird*

*James thinks to himself I hope (your name) dosen't think I still have feelings for her*

You: I think we should go now the tide is coming in and I have some things to do tomorrow.

James: Okay. *gets the stuff then takes your hand and walks to the car*

*you think to yourself I don't want to hold your hand anymore then you get in the car*

*James gets in and drives you home. There is an akward sclience during the drive.*

*James gets out, opens the door for you then walks you to the door*

*you think to yourself I hope he dosen't kiss me*

*you reach in your bag your key then he pulls you in his arms and kisses you*


	5. Chapter 5

*you think to yourself "I'm not gonna pull away" that thought replays in your head but you don't feel right and you pull away from him*

*James steps back then thinks to himself I shouldnt of done that but I want her to know I love her and only her*

James: Night...*walks to his car and drives home*

*you go inside, close the door and slide down against the door*

*your talking to yourself*

I cant believe I just did that but I seen the way him and his ex looked at each other.

I need some sleep *your friend keeps calling you leaving messages asking what happened*

*you ignore her and go to bed*

*throughout the night James can't sleep he keeps thinking about why you pulled away and regrets kissing you on the first date*

*next morning you take a shower and get dressed then you call your friend to come over*

*she comes over a minuet later*

Your friend: So what happened? How was your date? I need to know everything!

You: First of all I told you, you aren't suppose to tell anyone remember?

Your friend: Yeah I know but tell me what happened?

You: Well...

Your friend: well what?

You: His ex showed up.

Your friend: OH MY GOD! What did she say?

You: she said "Hey" but then James took my hand and said that I was his girfriend.

Your friend: Whats so bad about that?

You: You needed to see the way they looked at each other. I could tell they still have feelings for eachother. I think James is just using me to make her jealous so it will make her want him back. Then he would break it off with me to be with her.

Your friend What? Thats just crazy. Has he kissed you?

You: Yeah but I think he only did it to make it seem like he really likes me so I just pulled away.

Your friend: You pulled away from James' kiss?

You: Yeah. so.

Your friend: I thought thaty was something you would never do.

You: Well people change and I'm starting to learn more about the real James. I'm going to break up with him.

Your friend: No! You can't. You don't even know for sure if hes really using you or not.

You: You can't tell me what to do.

Your friend: Yeah I can. Look please just give him another chance then if we find out for sure you can break up with him then. Ok?

You: Okay I guess but if he really is using me your gonna owe me big time.

Your friend: Yeah, yeah I know already. now call him.

*you try calling James but the line is busy*

*James decides that obviously it's over between you and him and calls his ex asking to come back for him*...


	6. Chapter 6

You: The phone is busy.

Your friend: Maybey hes trying to call you at the same time.

You: Yeah right I dout that. *you hang up to see if he calls*

*meanwhile*

*his ex answers the phone*

His ex: Hey I thought you would of changed your number after we broke up.

James: No I wanted us to be able to be friends but look I still have feelings for you. You're always the one who comes to my mind no mattrer what I do.

His ex: But...

James: But what?

His ex: I thought you have a girlfriend?

James: Not anymore.

His ex: Well dose that mean you want to get back together?...

James: Yes 100 times yes.

His ex: Really?

James: Yes really. When do you want me to come over so we can pick up where we left off.

His ex: Can now be a good time?

James: Yes thats perfect.

*he goes over to her house...*

You: Well it's already been 10 minutes and he hasent called.

Your friend: Well maybe he had to go the set or something.

You: He would of told me though.

Your friend: Maybey his phone died.

You: He could of borrowed Kendall's or something.

Your friend: Well maybe *you interupt her*

You: No more maybey's I know hes cheating on me just stop okay!

*you start crying*

Your friend: You don't know that for sure though.

You: Yes I do! *you pull her hand and take her out to the balcanoy and point to the apartment across the street*

Your friend: Okay what are you pointing to?

You: Look in the window. Its her.

*your friend sees them*

Your friend: OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you.

*you stare across the street and watch as James breaks your heart even more when he kisses her*

*then you fall to fall to the floor and break down in even more tears*

*your friend tries to comfort you but it dosent help. you are not able to sleep...


	7. Chapter 7

*a week passes and you don't get not one minute of sleep then you start listening to 'I Don't Love You'

_Well, when you go_  
><em>Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay<em>  
><em>And maybe when you get back<em>  
><em>I'll be off to find another way<em>

_And after all this time that you still owe_  
><em>You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know<em>  
><em>So take your gloves and get out<em>  
><em>Better get out while you can<em>

_When you go would you even turn to say_  
><em>"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?<em>

_*as the song plays you continuously think of James*_

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading_  
><em>So sick and tired of all the needless beating<em>  
><em>But baby when they knock you down and out<em>  
><em>It's where you oughta stay<em>

_Well after all the blood that you still owe_  
><em>Another dollar's just another blow<em>  
><em>So fix your eyes and get up<em>  
><em>Better get up while you can, whoa whoa<em>

_When you go would you even turn to say_  
><em>"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?<em>  
><em>Well come on, come on!<em>

_When you go would you have the guts to say_  
><em>"I don't love you like I loved you yesterday"?<em>

_I don't love you like I loved you yesterday_  
><em>I don't love you like I loved you yesterday<em>

*after the song finishes you break down in tears all over again then the next song starts*

_Well I'm just a fool for you and I think I'm going crazy_  
><em>I can't control myself or contain my thoughts<em>  
><em>It's eating me up inside<em>  
><em>Now I see everything a little more clearly<em>  
><em>The bad outweighs the good things. Was this ever a good thing for me?<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>  
><em>Was this ever a good thing for me?<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>

_You're just a phone call away_  
><em>Every day you seem further away (you're just a phone call away)<em>  
><em>I do my best to put my pride aside and apologize cut myself down a notch<em>  
><em>(Every day you seem further away)<em>  
><em>And I know I said some things that hurt<em>  
><em>Took ninety seven missed calls to finally get over you<em>

_All I, all I really wanted was a good job_  
><em>A nine to five never seemed to cut it<em>  
><em>Was too wrapped up in her to be working like that<em>  
><em>Soon you'll see that everything will work out for me<em>  
><em>So keep your promises you promised to me<em>  
><em>Whoa oh oh yeah<em>

_You're just a phone call away_  
><em>Every day you seem further away (your just a phone call away)<em>  
><em>I do my best to put my pride aside and apologize cut myself down a notch<em>  
><em>(Every day you seem further away)<em>  
><em>I know I said some things that hurt<em>  
><em>Took ninety seven missed calls to finally get over you<em>

_You're taking me places I've never been_  
><em>You're feeling me out and I'm filling you in<em>  
><em>What's more important? Saving yourself or letting me in<em>  
><em>What's more important?<em>  
><em>What's more important?<em>  
><em>What's more important?<em>  
><em>Saving yourself or letting me in<em>

_You're just a phone call away_  
><em>Every day you seem further away (you're just a phone call away)<em>  
><em>I do my best to throw my pride aside and apologize cut myself down a notch<em>  
><em>(Every day you seem further away)<em>  
><em>I know I said some things that hurt<em>  
><em>Took ninety seven missed calls to finally get over you<em>

_Well I'm just a fool for you and I think I'm going crazy_  
><em>I'm just a fool for you and I think I'm going crazy<em>  
><em>I'm just a fool for you and I think I'm going crazy<em>  
><em>I'm just a fool for you and I think I'm going crazy<em>

*you call James 97 time hopeing he will answer or that you will finally get over him*

*meanwhile James is out with his ex on a date

His ex: Who keeps on calling you?

James: I don't know.

*his phone is on the table and she takes it and looks at the missed calls*

His ex: What is this?

*James trys to talk but she intrupts him*

His ex: No just forget it I'm done with you!

*she puts the phone back down and walks away*

*you think yo yourself: Well I guess I'm over him now*

*James looks at all the missed calls and texts from you and a hour later he calls you*

*you answer as quick as possible*

James: Hey...

You: Hey...

James: I'm sorry I just thought it was over when you just pulled away from me. I never should of taken it that way. I should of known not to try and kiss on the first date. I shouldn't of went back with my ex to make myself feel better because it just back fired on me. I don't know how or why I was acting so stupid. I want to know do you forgive me? And will you give me another chance?

You: *you don't know what to say and there is a akward sclience...


	8. Chapter 8

You: After all that you said and done you expect me to just forgive you?

*James dosen't say anything and waits to see if you're done talking*

You: I know that you're all famous and everything and everyone makes mistakes but it should never have been as big as this one. I mean come on this is logic here just because I pulled away from a kiss dosent mean we broke up. The fact that you went back to your ex makes it even worse and then when she left you, you just come back to me like I'm some kind of back up. I don't feel like you're treating me right at all.

*James takes a second to take in everything you just said*

James: I know everthing I did was the worst mistake I've ever done againg I'm sorry.

You: James, I know your sorry but how am I suppose to know that you won't do it again?

James: You have to give me another chance...

You: Okay but you have to promise not to take things like pulling away from a kiss too seriously. Okay?

James: Got it but when can I kiss you?

You: When the time is right.

James: When is that?

You: We will both know when the time is right.

James: Okay well can I come over your house?

You: No, I'll come to yours. Okay?

James: Okay, but can I ask why?

You: I'll tell you when I get there.

James: Got. I'll see you then.

You: Bye.

James: Bye.

*you hang up then grab your keys and drive over to James' house. Whean you get there he isn't home and you find yourself sitting alone on the front step for an hour.*

*James finally pulls up and your crying. James walks up tp you slowly.*

James: I'm sorry it's just that...that I...I had to go pick up something from the store.

You: Come on James I know you're lying. It's not possible for you to just go in and out of the store without having to stop for every fan that comes up to you. That would take forever and you know what I can't take this anymore you keep lying to me. I'm not going to give you another chance.

*you get up and start walking to your car and James follows you*

You: Stop it please I was about to give you another chance but you didn't even show me that you really wanted to be here and talk to me.

James: But

*you interupt him*

You: No but's I'm done with trying to trust you.

*you get in your car and leave and James looks at the car leaving then he starts to let out small tears*

*James walks into his house and talks to himself*

James: I didn't even get a chance to explain. What have I done?...

*his face turns pale and his tears turn into small puddles on his cheek and he can't sleep anymore...


	9. Chapter 9

(James' P.O.V.)

*Next moring I haven't got any sleep and I go to the set...during luch I sit with the guys*

James: I'll be right back I need to go get my phone

Carlos: sure your gonna go get your phone

*I start walking to my dressing room*

Carlos: I bet he's gonna go make out with his girlfriend.

Logan: I don't know he didn't look too happy.

Kendall: Well I'm going to go try and talk to him.

Carlos: Okay but if you walk in on them making out it's not my fault. *laughs*

Logan: Dude just leave him alone.

Kendall: Okay well I'll be right back.

*I sit in my dressing room leaving (your name) voice mails*

*Kendall knocks on the door*

Kendall: Hey James are you okay?

James: Yeah I was just looking for my phone.

Kendall: Okay well are you ready for the next scene were going back on set right now.

James: Yeah I'll be right out.

*Kendall walk to his room and gets ready*

*I review my lines and go to the Palm Woods lobby for the scene then the director calls action*

James: Hey Sarah we've know each othrer for a while now so I was thinking... *

*I start tearing*

Sarah: Uhh James are you okay? You look like your crying.

*you don't say anything and run out of the studio and drive home*

*talks to myself* James: I need to talk to (your name)

*dose a cover of Another Day and sends it to you*

*you do a cover of Hello Hello and send it to him*

*You listen to him singing Another Day*

_And if you're listening, I miss you.  
>And if you hear me now, I need you.<em>

_Where did you go?_  
><em>'Cause you're not gone<em>  
><em>Everyone knows that something's wrong<em>  
><em>The wires were cut and I'm alone<em>

_I know we're getting closer_  
><em>I know you're coming back for me this time<em>  
><em>This time.<em>

_And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?_  
><em>I know that you left before goodbye.<em>  
><em>And it's okay, there's always another day.<em>  
><em>And anytime you want me, anytime you see me<em>  
><em>I don't think you meant to say goodbye<em>  
><em>And it's okay, there's always another day.<em>

_Your voice comes in and now it's fading,_  
><em>I can't believe this is so frustrating.<em>  
><em>'Cause you never seem to understand<em>  
><em>And you always slip straight through your hands<em>  
><em>And how does it feel to be alone?<em>

_I know we're getting closer_  
><em>I know you're coming back for me this time<em>  
><em>This time.<em>

_And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?_  
><em>I know that you left before goodbye.<em>  
><em>And it's okay, there's always another day.<em>  
><em>And anytime you want me, anytime you see me<em>  
><em>I don't think you meant to say goodbye<em>  
><em>And it's okay, there's always another day.<em>

_If you ever find what you were looking for_  
><em>I will be waiting there, I will be there<em>

_And do you ever want me, do you ever need me?_  
><em>I know that you left before goodbye.<em>  
><em>And it's okay, there's always another day.<em>  
><em>And anytime you want me, anytime you see me<em>  
><em>I don't think you meant to say goodbye<em>  
><em>But it's okay, there's always another day.<em>

*meanwhile James listens to you sing Hello Hello*

_Hello hello is anyone home?_  
><em>Hello hello just pick up the phone<em>

_I opened up my life to you_  
><em>I told you everything I knew<em>  
><em>You listened so closely to<em>  
><em>You listened so close when love was just a way out<em>  
><em>But you're going deaf now<em>  
><em>Yeah you turned your head around<em>

_Hello hello is anyone home?_  
><em>Hello hello just pick up the phone<em>  
><em>You'll be sorry to hear I'm doing fine now<em>  
><em>Sorry to hear you're without me now<em>

_You blew up the world I built for us_  
><em>Destroyed our secret universe<em>  
><em>Threw out the trust I put in you<em>  
><em>Making me feel like I've been used<em>  
><em>And now I'm reminded<em>  
><em>That I was just blinded<em>

_Hello hello is anyone home?_  
><em>Hello hello just pick up the phone<em>  
><em>You'll be sorry to hear I"m doing fine now<em>  
><em>Sorry to hear you're without me now<em>

_I'm doing fine_  
><em>You'l lbe alright<em>  
><em>Maybe you'll think of me tonight<em>  
><em>You're doing fine<em>  
><em>I'll be alright<em>  
><em>Just give me time<em>

_Hello hello is anyone home?_  
><em>Hello hello just pick up the phone<em>  
><em>I don't wanna hear you're doing fine now<em>  
><em>Don't wanna hear I'm without you now<em>

_I'm without you you now_

_I'm without you you now_

*James requests a video chat with you on skype...


	10. Chapter 10

(Your POV)

*You accept his request*

James: Hey

You: Hi...

James: Look just hear me out for a minute.

*You don't say anything so he keeps talking*

James: First I want to say you have a beautiful voice.

*you turn a little ren and James smilies*

James: Well heres one thing that is kinda funny, we choose the same band.

You: Yeah I know, Paramore.

James: I know what you were trying to say when you were singing that song.

You: I know that was the point. I was trying to tell you I'm doning fine without you.

*James sighs*

James: And well I was trying to say I miss you and that I need you in my life.

You: I guess were on different pages.

James: I never wanted to be just friends with you but right now thats all I want. Look I couldn't even finish the scene where I was suppose to ask a girl out. I felt like I would be cheaing on you ifI did.

You: Its just acting though.

James: I know thats the point. That's how bad I felt aboutwhat I did.

You: Wow I didn't think I would make you feel that bad. I'm sorry.

James: I'm fine now that I'm talking to you though and one more thing.

*he starts singing Paralyzed to you

_You, you walked into the room  
>On a Friday afternoon<br>That's when I saw you for the first time  
>And I was paralyzed<br>Time stopped ticking, my hands keep shaking  
>And you don't even know that<em>

_I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied  
>I try to breathe but I'm frozen inside<br>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<br>I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
>Can't even talk, 'cause words don't come into my mind<br>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>

_As the years go by I'm thinking about you all the time, Whoa  
>If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed<br>Paralyzed by you_

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
>I try to breathe but I'm frozen inside<br>I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<br>I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
>Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind<br>I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
>But I'm prarlyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>

_Paralyzed, paralyzed  
>You got me tongue-tied<br>Paralyzed, paralyzed  
>Now I'm frozen inside<br>Paralyzed, paralyzed  
>You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed<em>

James: This is what happens whe I see you I get paralyzed.

You: I'm giving you one more chance.

James: Really?

You: Yes, really. I have to go now though.

James: I love you...

*you turn off your camera...


	11. Chapter 11

*James calls you and you answer*

You: Hello

James: Hey I don't know if you heard me a minuteago but I just wanted to say I love you.

You: James don't say that. I'm not tyring to say that I don't think it's sweet or anything but it's not possible that you could already love me.

James: How do you know?

You: I don't but it felt too early for that us to say that to each other.

James: Oh, I'm sorry then.

You: It's okay but since you haven't noticed I want to take things slow.

James: Well yeah I know that now because of the kiss thing and now the whole "I love you" thing.

You: If you don't want to take things slow then we should'nt try this again.

James: No I promise I will do what ever I can to keep you in my life.

You: James, theres this thing about you that I love.

James: and what is that?

You: You never stop trying

James: Well that is what I was tought.

You: You were tought well.

*your friend calls you*

You: I gotta go my friend is calling me.

James: Okay bye beautiful.

You: Just to let you know I'm blushing like crazy now.

James: That's my job, bye.

You: Bye.

*you both hang up then you answer your friend*

You: Hey.

Your friend: Hey? Hello where have you been? I haven't talked to you in like forever and all the magazines are saying that you and James broke up. How are you feeling? I feel really bad I was crying last night because I was worried about you.

You: I'm really sorry my mind just haven't been thinking cleary.

Your friend: Well are the rumors true?

You: Not really. Look I don't remember if I told you but I pulled away from James kissing me and he thought that ment I was breaking up with him so he got back together with his ex. When that failed he came back to me.

Your friend: What? Dose that mean your back together?

You: Yes.

Your friend: Thank God I was going crazy because I know you two are perfect for each other.

You: I don't know about that. I'll have to wait and see how this next date goes then I'll decide if I should confirm that we are dating again.

Your friend: Or I could do it right now.

You: No!

Your friend: Okay, okay I won't.

You: Thanks so what have you been up to?

Your friend: Nothing because I've been worried about you these last couple of days.

You: Oh sorry...

Your friend: Well it's late and I need some sleep now that I know that your okay.

You: Thank for being my best friend.

Your friend: Your welcome and night.

You: Night.

*you both hang up then James texts you*

James: I have to go on tour next week so I want to spend as much time with you as possible.

You reply: What? Thats crazy I give you another chance and now you have to leave. :'(

James replies: I'm sorry really I am. I didn't know rember about it til right know because you are the only person on my mind right now.

You reply: Awww that's soo sweet ;)

James replies: So do you think we can hang out tomorrow?

You: Yes, I look forward to it :)

James replies: Or I can...

You reply: I can what?

James replies: I can pick you up and you could spend the night at my house...

Yuo reply: Uhmmm...

James replies: I knew I souldn't of asked that. I'm sorry.

You reply: No it's okay I actually think that's a good idea.

James replies: Really?

You reply: Yes really.

James replies: I'll pick you up then.

You reply: Okay :)

*James picks you up and goes over to his house...


	12. Chapter 12

*James walks you in*

James: Make yourself at home.

You: Yeah, right thanks.

James: Are you okay?

You: Yeah I'm fine

James: I don't really think you want to lay on the couch so you can take my room for the night and I'll lay here in the living room.

You: No it's okay I can lay on the couch this is your house after all.

James: Yeah but your my guest.

You: Okay if that is what you want.

James: Alright so I'm gonna go grab a pillow and change then you can have the room.

You: Okay thanks.

James: Your welcome.

*James goes to his room and gets changed well you look around his house. You see pictures of him with his ex but you try not to let it get to you.*

*James walks back to the living room*

James: I'm done in there so the room's alll yours

You: Wait I sorta forgot to bring clothes. Do you mind if I borrow a shirt or something?

James: Yeah sure but you need to pick.

You: Are you sure?

James: Yeah.

*he takes your hand and walks you to his room closet*

James: Here you go. I hope you cnan find something you like.

You: I found one.

*You take the blue one with the black glasses from Big Time Fans*

*James smilies*

James: I had a feeling you were going to choose that one.

You: Sorry. Do you not want me to wear it?

James: No it's fine. Anything for my favorite girl.

*you blush and smile*

James: That is so cute when you do that.

You: I think I look stupid.

James: Don't because your beautiful.

You: Okay I won't say that again. I'm gonna go change now.

James: Okay I'll be in the living room if you need me.

You: Okay.

*James walks out and you go change and get in bed*

*James goes back to the room*

James: I forgot to say goodnite.

*He leans closer to you and kisses your cheek*

James: Goodnite beautiful.

*you smilie*

You: Night

*James goes back to the living room then at 12:00 am you wake up crying*

*James goes back to the living room then at 12:00 am you wake up crying*

*James wakes up and goes to the room*

James: (your name) what's wrong?

You: I don't know. I just started crying. I think I had a bad dream. I don't remember.

*James sits down behind you and lays your head down on his chest then he puts his arms around you.

Jmaes: Do you feel better?

You: Yeah, I feel safe in your arms.

James: Good I don't like seeing my baby girl sad or scared.

*He turns you around to face him then brings your head close to his and he kisses you until he loses his breath...


	13. Chapter 13

*James pulls away then lays you down next to him with his arm around you and you both fall asleep...Next morning you and James wake up*

James: Morning beautiful. *kisses your cheek

You: Morning.

James: Did you sleep good?

You: Yeah, after you came and layed with me.

James: Well I have plans for us today so we should start getting ready.

You: Wait before that I want to talk about the kiss last night.

James: Oh I'm sorry abouthat it just felt right to me.

You: No, James that was the perfect time.

James: Wow. Seriously?

You: Yes seriously.

James: Well can I kiss you again?

You: No because now that you know I'm okay with us kissing you'r not going to want to stop.

James: Oh. Well when can I?

You: You have to wait for the right time again and that dose not mean waiting for someone to say yell "Kiss her!" so they can take a picture.

James: Why not? I want the whole world to know that your mine and only mine.

You: Aww your so sweet. *kisses you*

*James kisses back*

James: Hey no fair you can kiss me but I can't kiss you.

You: No that's not true that was the right time.

James: Oh so I have to say something sweet so I can kiss you?

You: Maybe.

James: Come on please tell me.

You: Sorry that's a secret for me to know and you to find out on your own.

James: Alright well lets get ready.

You: I don't have anything to shower with or change into though.

James: Oh yeah. Do you want me to take you home so you can get your stuff?

You: Yeah that would be a good idea.

*James gets out of the blanket and sits up*

You: I don;t remember you taking off your shirt last night.

James: Sorry I got a little hot last night and I took it off.

You: Okay then that' alright then.

James: I'm going to go change so I can take you to get your stuff.

*you and James get changed then he takes you to get your stuff*

You: I'm going to tell you now I'm sorry if I take long.

James: That is perfectly fine I would wait here until next year if I had to.

*you smilie then get out of the car and go inside*

You: James are you coming?

James: Yeah.

*he goes inside as your getting your stuff then you go back to his houe and shower*

James: Are you ready?

You: Yup as ready as I'll ever be so where are we going?

James: Sorry that's a secret for me to know and you to find out on your own.

*James smilies then takes your hand and walks you the car...


	14. Chapter 14

*James gets in the car and starts driving...An hour later*

You: Can I turn the radio on?

James: Yeah sure but you didn't have to ask.

You: Sorry its a habbit. James: Its okay.

*you turn on the radio and 'My Number One' comes on*

You're my number one,  
>You're my golden star,<br>I look at Earth from here,  
>Still you don't seem so far,<p>

But you will never know,  
>(You will never know),<br>Oh you will never know,

Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
>Oh, I would never admit that I,<br>Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
>Oh, I would never admit that I.<br>Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
>Oh, I would never admit that I,<br>Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh

Do you think of me?  
>Do you wonder,<br>If we could ever be residing under,

Because we will never know,  
>(we will never know),<br>Until I see you show through,

Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
>Oh, I would never admit that I,<br>Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
>Oh, I would never admit that I,<br>Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
>Oh, I would never admit that I,<br>Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh

I,  
>I wish I could tell you how I feel,<br>And show you what's inside of me is real,  
>Don't know what I'm waiting for,<br>Can't explain it anymore, yeah,

Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
>Oh, I would never admit that I,<br>Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
>No, I would never admit that I,<br>Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
>Oh, I would never admit that I,<br>Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh

I,  
>Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh,<br>I love,  
>Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh,<br>I love,  
>Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh<br>I love you.

*you smilie*

James: why are you smiling?

You: This is the real song I wanted to sing for you.

James: Wait for what?

You: Instead of singing 'Hello Hello'. This song that just played describes what you are to me.

James: And what is that?

You: You're my number one.

James: You know if I wasn't driving I would kiss you.

You: I know but where are we going?

James: That's a secret remember?

You: Come on please.

James: No but I have a suprise when we get there.

You: So dose that mean I'm going to have to wait?

James: Yes.

*15 minutes later you see the coast*

You: Where not going to the beach are we because you remember what happened last time.

James: Don't worry where not going to that beach.

You: Then where are we going?

James: It's a secret remember?

You: Yeah I remember.

James: We only have a few more miles to go.

*a few milies later we pull up to a driveway*

You: James, why are we at a beach house?

James: That's the suprise.

You: Wait. How are you even paying for this?

James: Don't worry about that.

You: But...

*James inturupts you and kisses you*

You: But I don't have any clothes and neither do you.

James: I've got that all covered.

You: How?

James: Don't worry.

You: Okay.

*James gets out of the car and takes your hand and walks you inside...


	15. Chapter 15

You: This place is beautiful.

James: Well I told you I wanted this week to be special since I have to go on tour next week.

You: wait were going to be here for a week? I can't have to go to work though.

James: Don't worry I took care of it for you.

You: How?

James: Just be happy your getting paid for the week still.

You: Let me guess BTR tickets?

James: Yes, but I had too so I could spend time with my favorite girl ever.

*you smilie and blush then James smilies at you too*

You: You must be the sweetest person ever.

James: I don't know about all that.

You: Well it's true to me.

*James smilies then takes your hand and walks you to your closet*

You: Will these clothes even fit me?

James: Yes, if anything they will be too big.

*James smilies at you*

You: How are these all my size though?

James: Lucky guess?

You: Hmmm..Well what are we going to do now?

*James takes a hat from the closet and pts it on*

James: I can try on random clothes so you can see how hot I am in them.

*you laugh*

You: How about we both try on random clothes.

James: Okay that sounds like a good idea.

*you and James change into a bunch of different clothes as 'Party Poision' plays*

_Everybody pay attention to me  
>I got the answer<br>I got the answer  
>Street walking cheetah with a capitol G<br>So get your hands up  
>Now get your hands up<em>

_Hide your eyes we're gonna shine tonight  
>Sub-atomic never get the best of me<br>Ain't a DJ gonna save my soul  
>I sold it long ago for rock 'n' roll<br>Drop the needle when the tape deck blows  
>I gotta shout this out so everybody knows<em>

_This Ain't a party  
>Get off the dance floor<br>You want the get down  
>here comes the gang war<br>You're doin alright  
>I got the answer<br>cause all the good times  
>They give you cancer<em>

_If we were all like you in the end  
>Oh we'd be killing ourselves by sleeping in<br>So hit the lights i'll do it again  
>And keep your cars and your dogs and your famous friends<em>

_Slide up the faders when the cabinet slams  
>And get your hands up<br>Now get your hands up  
>Light up the stage and watch me kick out the jams<br>So throw your fist up  
>Now throw your fist up<em>

_Ain't nobody gonna take my life  
>Ain't nobody gonna get the best of me<br>Aint a preacher gonna save me now  
>Grab a seat im gonna show you how<br>Everybody hit the pyro cue  
>We're gonna blow this off and show you what we do<em>

_This Ain't a party  
>Get off the dance floor<br>You want the get down  
>here comes the gang war<br>You're doin alright  
>I got the answer<br>cause all the good times  
>They give you cancer<em>

_If we were like you in the end  
>Well we'd be killing ourselves by sleeping in<br>So hit the lights I'll do it again  
>So keep your cars, your dogs and your famous friends<em>

_Oh oh oh_

_We came to party  
>Kill the party tonight<br>We came to party kill the party tonight  
>Let's go!<em>

_This ain't a party  
>Get off the dance floor<br>You want the get down  
>Here comes the gang war<br>You're doin' alright  
>I got the answer<br>'Cause all the good times  
>Gimme gimme good times people tonight<em>

_This Ain't a party  
>Get off the dance floor<br>You want the get down  
>Here comes the encore<em>

_If we were all like you in the end  
>we'd be killing ourselves by sleeping in<br>so hit the lights I'll do it again  
>So everybody get down<br>till the party breaks down  
>now everybody get down<br>now everybody get down til the party breaks down tonight  
><em>

*you both take picrures together wearing the random outfits then you both lay down for a while*

James: We should go out and take a walk on the beach before the sun goes down.

You: Okay.

James: I'm going to change then cuz' I don't think this suit will go good with salt water.

*laughs*

*you laugh a little*

You: I'll go change.

*James changes then sits down and waits for you*

*you change then put a towel around yourself and walk out*

James: Why are are you wearing a towel?

You: I don't feel comfortable.

James: Why? Theres nobody eles here but me and you..

You: But still I don't like my body.

James: Why? You have to embrace yourself and be who you are no matter what. because I don't care what you look like I already love you for you.

You: How do I know your not going to change my mind once you see me?

James: I promise you I'm not goning to change my mind about you ever.

You: Okay. *you take off your towel*

James: Theres my beautiful girl.

*you blush and smilie*

James: Now lets go.

*he takes your hand and you both walk on the beach until the sun goes down then you go back inside*

James: Are we gonna both sleep in the same bed?...

You: Uhh sure...

James: If not its fine I can sleep in the room next door.

You: No, It's fine I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you.

*James smilies*

James: I don't think I would be able to either.

You: Yeeah. Lets change and stuff first.

*you both go and change then you and James brush your teeth together making silly faces in the mirror laughing*

James: This has been a beautiful day with you.

*you smilie*

You: I love when you say things like that to me.

James: I know thats why I do it and everything I say is true about you.

You: I couldn't have it any other way without you.

*James smilies then brings your head closer to his and kisses you*

*you kiss him back then lay down*

James: I'm guessing you're tired.

*you're asleep*

*James kisses your cheek*

James: Good night beautiful.

*James falls asleep...


	16. Chapter 16

*a week later its Sunday morning the last day before James has to go on world tour.*

*you wake up in James' warm strong arms*

James: Morning beautiful.

You: Morning.

*you sigh*

James: What's wrong?

You: This is the last day I get to spend time with you.

James: Not forever though.

You: It's going to seep like it for me.

James: Don't worry about that now we have all day. Lets make today last forever and a day we won't ever forget.

You: James you always know how to make me feel better no matter what and thats my favorite thing I love about you.

*James kisses you and you kiss back*

*the day passes quickly as you and James spend the time you have together making each other having fun*

James: Let's go for one more walk on the beach before we leave.

You: I can't say no to that.

*you smile then you both go change*

James: Are you ready?

You: Yes.

*James picks you up and carries you down to the beach then he gently puts you down. He holds your waist and you lean your head against his chest. The cool water splashes your feet, you and James are in complete scilience embracing the moment. The small warmth of his breath on your neck makes you feel complete and you will never forget this moment*

*an hour later*

James: It's getting late and I have a flight in 3 hours.

*You sigh*

James: Don't worry we still have the whole ride back to be together.

You: I know but still I don't want to lose you.

James: You won't ever lose me I promise.

*James kisses your cheek*

You: Are you sure? You know I can't go through what happened last time cuz' I would literally kill myself it would hurt me too much to live anymore.

James: (your name) No don't ever say that please I will never hurt you like that ever again.

*you start tearing*

James: What's wrong?

You: Nothing, I can't talk right now.

James: Is it something I did?

*you stay quite*

James: You're not going to talk to me?

*you don't say anything*

James: I guess not.

*you and James pack up then go out to the car*

James: Do you have everything?

*you nod your head yes*

*James starts the car and then the long car ride begins*

*a few hours later James drives up to your apartment*

*James opens the door for you and helps you with your bags then walks you to your door*

James: Well I guess this is goodbye until I come back...

*you nod your head yes*

*James brings you in for a long kiss but you pull away early*

James: Well I have to go I don't want to miss my flight.

*you continue looking down then you hug him*

*James backs up and looks at the time on his phone*

James: Bye beautiful I will never forget you I'll call you later.

*you nod your head yes*

*James jogs back to his car and leaves*

*you go inside and unpack then your friend walks in*

Your friend: Well how did it go?

You: It was fine.

Your friend: Fine? You were alone with James frickin Maslow for a week and all you say is that it was "Fine"?

You: Well what do you want me to say?

Your friend: Well at least tell if you had a good time.

You: We had a good time. There are you happy?

Your friend: What's wrong? Are you in a bad mood or something?

You: Just leave me alone please.

Your friend: Wait a minute. Did he forget to kiss you goodbye?

You: No, you just don't get. I'm forced to stay here for months well he's on tour.

Your friend: That's part of his job though.

You: I know but I can't face the fact that I'm not going to see him for a long time.

Your friend: Wait, why didn't you go with him to the airport?

You: I don't know he just dropped me off here.

Your friend: Well this could be your last chance to kiss him.

*your friend grabs your hand and brings you down to her car*

You: What are you doing?

Your friend: I'm taking you to the airport so you can say your real goodbye.

You: What is that suppose to mean?

Your friend: So you can kiss him the right way not like the way you did when he dropped you off.

You: Are you kidding me?

*she starts the car *

You: He's probably already on the plane.

Your friend: You don't know that for sure. His flight might have been delayed.

You: I can just call him and ask.

Your friend: Well that's no fun.

*she starts driving to the airport*

You: Well I guess I have no say in this.

Your friend: Nope, not this time.

You: I think this is as bad idea.

Your friend: Really? I don't, this could be kinda like the "Worldwide" video minus the break up.

*you don't say anything*

*five minutes later you get to the airport*

Your friend: Well get your lip gloss on.

You: I can't believe you actually took me here.

Your friend: Well I did and we need to hurry.

You: Okay, okay.

*you put on a little lip gloss*

*you and your friend run into the airport searching for James*

You: This is useless were never going to find him.

Your friend: I found him come on!

*your friend grabs your hand and makes you run over to him*

James: (your name)?

You: Yeah?

James: What are you doing here?

You: My friend made me come.

*you look at your friend*

Your friend: I just thought that you two should have a real kiss goodbye. You know?

James: Ohhhh okay.

*James brings you into his arms and kisses you like you two would never see each other again*

*the flight then gets called out and you both pull away from each other*

James: I have to go now but always remember you're always in my heart where ever I go. I love you.

*He runs after the guys and gets on the plane…


	17. Chapter 17

You: I'm going to miss him so much.

*you start tearing and your friend hugs you*

Your friend: It's going to be okay.

You: No it's not.

*your friend walks with you back to the car then drives home*

Your friend: What's wrong you haven't said one word since you seen James leave.

You: You just don't get the fact that my I'm not going to be able to see my boyfriend in 6 months. The fact that there's a million other girls that he's going to meet and that he might not want me anymore when he comes back.

Your friend: That's not going to happen James isn't going to hurt you like that again.

You: But what if he does.

You: He won't I promise.

*an hour later your friend leaves and James calls you and you answer*

James: Hello, beautiful I heard you missed me.

You: Who told you?

James: Nobody I just felt it was time to talk to my favorite one and only girl.

You: Awww well I was just thinking about you I'm already missing you I don't know if I can take 6 months without you.

James: Don't worry, I know my big girl can do this and it's not like we're not going to talk every day because we are. We're going to make this work I promise nothing is going to tear us apart.

You: Okay I trust you.

James: I have to go now we have our first show in an hour.

You: Okay, I'll be here waiting for you to call me.

James: And I'll be here thinking about you. I love you.

*James hangs up because they have rehearsals and doesn't have any time to talk8*

*you hang up then sigh*

*a week later you haven't heard for James and you've been calling him but he never answers*

*you go on YouTube and you see under "Spotlight Video" you see a video called "James Maslow Caught Kissing With A New Girlfriend!"*

*You watch it and then you start crying*

*15 minutes later after crying you go crazy and send James a long text message:

I can't believe that you would do this to me. I hate you, I trusted you with my heart and you broke it like it's a toy. This kills me and I can't stand it. I never want to see you again. Once I send this don't reply I'm done with you no more chances. I'm deleting everything you ever sent me your contact, your emails, your videos. I want nothing to do with you. It's over.

*meanwhile on the tour bus James gets the text and reads it and throws his phone then walks to the back and sits alone staring out the window listening to 'The only Hope For Me Is You'

_Remember me (6x's)_

_Where _

_Where will you stand_

_When all the lights go out_

_Across these city streets?_

_Where were you when_

_All of the embers fell_

_I still remember_

_There_

_Covered in ash_

_Covered in glass_

_Covered in all my friends_

_I still_

_Think of the bombs they built_

_If there's a place that I could be_

_Then I'd be another memory_

_Can I be the only hope for you _

_Because you're the only hope for me_

_And if we can't find where we belong_

_We'll have to end it on our own_

_Face all the pain and take it on_

_Because the only hope for me is you alone_

_How would you be_

_Many years after the disasters that we've seen_

_What have we learnt_

_Of other people burning purifying flames_

_I'll say it's okay_

_I know you can tell_

_You thought you can see me smile_

_I still_

_Think of the guns they sell_

_If there's a place that I could be_

_Then I'd be another memory_

_Can I be the only hope for you _

_Because you're the only hope for me_

_And if we can't find where we belong_

_We'll have to end it on our own_

_Face all the pain and take it on_

_Because the only hope for me is you alone_

_The only hope for me_

_The only hope for me is you _

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for me is you _

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for _

_If there's a place that I could be_

_Then I'd be another memory_

_Can I be the only hope for you _

_Because you're the only hope for me_

_And if we can't find where we belong_

_We'll have to end it on our own_

_Face all the pain and take it on_

_Because the only hope for me is you alone_

_(The only hope for me is you) _

_For me is you alone_

_For me is you alone_

_For me is you_

_The only hope for me is you _

_The only hope for me is you alone_

Carlos: What's wrong with him?

Kendall: I don't know but he threw his phone.

*picks up the phone and reads the text*

Kendall: This might be why.

Logan: What happened? I just went to the back to get my phone and James screamed telling me to leave him alone.

Kendall: I think it's because of this text he just got from his girlfriend.

Logan: What's it say?

Kendall: Read it yourself.

*Kendall hands the phone to Logan then he reads it and hands it to Carlos and he reads it too*

Kendall: Now you know why he's acting like this.

Logan: But why would she want to break up with him?

Kendall: I have no idea but I think we should call her.

Carlos: Call her? Why would we do that it's his business not ours.

Logan: Yeah I'm with Carlos on this one.

Kendall: Well I'll do it myself then.

*dials the number on his phone and calls you*

*you answer*

You: Hello? Who is this?

Kendall: It's Kendall from Big Time Rush.

You: Okay? Wait how do you have my number?

*in the background:

Carlos: That's a first for someone not to be excited to get a call from you.

*Kendall whispers to Carlos: Shut up dude.

Kendall: Yeah about that I got it from James' phone.

You: Why do you have his phone?

Kendall: Long story but let's video chat instead okay?

You: Okay I guess.

Kendall: Great.

*he hangs up then requests a video chat with you and you accept*

Kendall: Hey

You: Hey so why did you have James' phone?

Kendall: I seen James throw it and walk away so I went to pick it up to see why he was mad. Then I read the text.

You: Oh, you read the text?...

Kendall: Yeah but why did you break up with him.

You: It's none of your business why.

Kendall: Look, James is in the back of the tour bus crying and listening to 'The Only Hope For Me Is You'. I doubt he knows why you broke up with him.

You: I found a video on YouTube that said that James has a new girlfriend.

Kendall: That's why you broke up with him?

You: Yes…

Kendall: That's crazy you can't trust those videos because I know for sure James hasn't seen any other girls besides you.

You: Then why hasn't he called me?

Kendall: We've been super busy and today he was planning on calling you.

You: Oh my god now I feel like a total idiot.

*you end the chat and start crying again*

Kendall: Okay well I did my part, Carlos you want to try?

Carlos: Nah man I'm good.

Kendall: Logan, what about you?

Logan: I guess it's worth a shot.

*mean while Kendall and Carlos play "Call of Duty'*

*dials the number*

*you answer*

You: Hello? Who's this?

Logan: It's me Logan.

You: Big Time Rush?

Logan: Yeah.

You: You guys need to leave me alone.

Logan: No, no, no I just want to talk to you.

You: Why do you want to talk to me?

Logan: I know you feel bad that you just dumped James but it's not your fault. If I was you I would probably do the same thing.

You: really?

Logan: Yes really but you need to understand that people crave entertainment and money.

You: What do you mean by that?

Logan: It means that people want money so some people end up making up crazy stories and sell them.

You: What about the entertainment part?

Logan: Well sometimes people want millions of views on a video so that they will be popular or get there little 15 minutes of fame.

You: well they shouldn't do that. This made me break up with James.

Logan: I know and it's going to happen a lot but you just have to be willing to deal with it and forget about all the rumors. Sometimes these are the things you need to do to be with the one you love.

You: But it's hard.

Logan: I know but I know you're a strong girl and you would be able to go through it.

You: I know that now thanks to you but it's over with James.

Logan: I don't think it is James is crying over you and I don't think he's going to want to move on from you ever.

You: Really, do you think we still have a chance?

Logan: Yes definitely.

You: Logan, thank you I appreciate your advice I love you.

*you hang up*

*Kendall pauses the game*

Kendall: Well, how did it go?

Logan: She said "I love you" to me.

Carlos: To you?

Logan: Yes, to me.

Carlos: Ohhh this spells trouble.

Kendall: I'm sure she must of meant it in a friend way.

Logan: Yeah because I think she's going to call James in a few minutes.

Kendall: What?

Logan: What's wrong with that?

Kendall: We need to get James to feel better so he won't sound all sad on the phone.

Carlos: Yeah that would probably be a good idea. So who's going to talk to him?

Kendall: Considering the fact that Logan and I did our part, it's your turn Carlos.

Carlos: Why me all the time?

Kendall: You're kidding me right?

Carlos: Of course I am….

*Carlos picks up James' phone and walks to the back of the bus to talk to him*

Carlos: Hey buddy.

James: What do you want? Just go away.

Carlos: Dude you can't just sit here listening to sob songs. You have a girl right here that needs you and wants you back. Now go call her.

James: No dude I'm not fucking going to fall for that one.

Carlos: What are you talking about?

James: She doesn't want me anymore, she broke up with me.

Carlos: No, look Kendall and Logan both called her

*James interrupts*

James: You called her?

Carlos: Not me Kendall and Logan did.

James: They called my girlfriend!

Carlos: Yeah and she told Logan she loves him.

James: Oh hell no she's my girl!

*James gets up and walks fast over to Logan*

Carlos: Logan, heads up!

Logan: What?

*Logan turns around and sees James right behind him*

Logan: Oh Hey buddy.

James: Hey buddy?

Logan: What did I do to you?

James: You stole my girl!

Logan: No I didn't.

James: Then why did she tell you "I love you".

Kendall: Carlos, You told him she said that?

Carlos: I was panicking, I thought he was going to kill me!

Kendall: Why would he do that?

Carlos: I don't know.

James: Will you two shut the hell up?

Kendall/Carlos: Sorry.

Kendall: James, the only reason she told Logan she loves him was because he got her to realize that the reason she broke up with you was stupid.

James: Really?

Kendall: Yes, she still loves you and in any minute she is going to call you.

*James' phone starts ringing and Kendall tosses it to him*

*James answers*

James: Hello.

You: Hey, I'm sorry about earlier I

*James interrupts you*

James: I know the story and I forgive you. I was going crazy when I thought I would never hear your beautiful voice again.

You: Me too, I couldn't stand it.

James: I know we really do belong together forever…


	18. Chapter 18

*6 months later you and James are still together and it's your first time seeing each other*

*you and your friend are at the airport and it didn't even take one minute for James to find you*

*James Runs up to you and kisses you like never before then he lets go*

You: I missed you so much I didn't think I could…

*James interrupts you*

James: I know I couldn't either but that doesn't matter because where here together now and that's what really matters.

You: I know I'm just really happy to see you again.

James: I know beautiful but I have a little surprise for you.

*takes two VIP passes for a BTR concert out*

You: Wait's this for? James: You're my V.I.P.

You: Awww

Your friend: Do I get a pass?

*James pulls out the other pass and hands it to her*

James: By the way you two are the only ones with a V.I.P. pass.

You: Wait I thought you were done with the tour.

James: No, the last one is tonight at the Hollywood Bowl.

You: Oh okay, well what time do we have to be ready by?

James: around 7:00pm

Your friend: We need to go!

*your friend grabs your arm and runs out to the car*

You: Wait where are we going.

Your friend: We need time to get ready! Duh.

You: We just need to be casual though.

Your friend: No we need to be perfect!

You: Nobody is perfect.

Your friend: That's what non perfect people always say.

You: You're crazy.

Your friend: Yeah, yeah whatever.

*your friend drives up to your apartment then gets out and grabs your arm taking you to the door*

* you unlock the door*

Your friend: Come on we need all the time we have.

*she runs inside looking through your closet and pulls out a short purple and black strapless dress*

You: I am not wearing that.

Your friend: Why not?

You: It doesn't fit me.

Your friend: You don't know til' you try.

You: But I haven't worn it since high school prom.

Your friend: It's only been a year, so like I said try it on.

You: Okay I'll try it on but I'm not wearing it to the concert.

Your friend: That's what you say now but later you're going to be like I'm soo wearing this.

You: Yeah sure…

*you go to the bathroom, put the dress on and comes out*

You: There is no way I'm wearing this.

Your friend: Oh yes you are you don't have time to change and I need to do your makeup.

You: Ewww no makeup please I like my face the way it is.

Your friend: Come on please?

You: No, I don't need it.

Your friend: Okay, well when you're all over YouTube don't come and complain to me that everybody thinks you're ugly.

You: That's not going to happen.

Your friend: Okay then, don't believe me.

*you put on some light makeup and lip gloss*

*your friend gets nine inch shoes and hands them to you*

You: Okay you may be able to get me to wear this dress but not those heels*

Your friend: Come on please, you know you can walk perfectly fine in them.

You: Yeah like last year.

Your friend: He's here so just put them on.

You: Are you sure he's here?

*you look out the window and check*

You: You're right he's here but I'm still not wearing these shoes.

Your friend: He's calling you. You better go now.

*you try and look for some flats but you can't find any*

Your friend: I told you, you were going to wear them.

*you put the heels on*

You: Not because I want to though.

Your friend: Yeah whatever.

*she tosses your phone to you and you get your purse*

You: Wait aren't you coming?

Your friend: Yeah.

You: Then come on.

Your friend: No, I'm going to meet you there after I get ready.

You: Okay then…


	19. Chapter 19

*you go and answer the door and James is looking down at his phone*

*James looks up and stares at you for a second*

You: Hey…

James: Hey I was just going to call you and sorry about that.

You: Sorry about what?

James: Uhh never mind.

You: Okay then.

*James takes your hand then walks you to the car and opens the door for you*

James: Here you go my beautiful.

You: Thanks.

*you get in the car and he closes the door for you*

*James gets in on the other side*

James: I was sorry for staring at you earlier.

You: Yeah I noticed.

James: Sorry It's just that I love the way you look wearing a dress, it's different for you.

You: I know I don't really care for wearing them.

James: Well you look great, don't be ashamed of yourself.

You: I'll try my best.

James: That's all I ask of you.

*James starts the car and heads to the Hollywood Bowl*

*as soon as you get closer to the parking lot you get nervous and James notices*

James: Are you going to be okay?

*He pulls into his reserved parking spot*

You: Yeah I'm fine.

James: Are you sure?

You: Yeah.

James: You look a little nervous. Are you?

You: Yeah a little I don't know why though.

James: I was going to say "Don't be nervous." But that doesn't work very well.

You: It's alright I'll be fine don't worry.

James: I can't not worry about you, you're my everything.

You: I know but I'm sure I'll be fine.

James: Okay if you say so.

*James gets out and opens the door for you then takes your hand and walks you inside backstage*

Carlos: Daaaym she's hot! You're a lucky guy James.

Kendall: Shut up dude she's nervous.

*Carlos walks away*

James: Sorry about him.

You: It's fine. Uhmmm Where's Logan?

Kendall: He's in his dressing room.

*you turn to James*

You: Can I go talk to him?

James: Yeah of course beautiful. Do you want me to walk you?

You: No thanks.

James: Alright well I'll be in my dressing room when you come back.

You: Okay.

*you walk over to Logan's room and knock on the door*

Logan: Who is it?

You: It's (your name) James' girlfriend.

Logan: (your name)?

You: Yeah. Can I talk to you?

Logan: Uhhh yeah sure come in.

*you open the door and you see Logan shirtless…


	20. Chapter 20

Logan: Oh I'm sorry I changed my shirt at the last second.

You: It's alright.

Logan: So you wanted to talk to me?

You: Yeah.

Logan: About what?

You: Of when I told you I loved you a while back ago. Did you forget?

Logan: No not at all.

You: Really? I thought you would because like thousands of girls tell you every day.

Logan: Yeah I don't know why but I just remembered when you told me for some reason.

You: Well I think that's really sweet that you remembered.

Logan: Uhhh yeah.

You: Are you okay? Why won't you look at me?

Logan: I'm sorry, Its just that…

You: Just that what?

Logan: I have a crush on you….

*you turn him around to face you*

*Logan looks down at his shoes*

You: Look at me please.

*you bring his head up so he can see your face*

You: Why didn't you tell me?

Logan: I didn't want to ruin your relationship with James.

You: But when you knew that I broke up with me why didn't you tell me?

Logan: I knew it wasn't the right thing to do. You and James have something greater together and I wasn't about to let my stupid little crush ruin you two.

You: It's not stupid I think it's really cute. You don't have to be ashamed about it though.

Logan: Yeah but...

You: No but's.

Logan: Alright well I told you….

You: But I still want to know when you started having a crush one me.

Logan: Really? Do I have to tell you?

You: Yes please.

Logan: Well the day I seen you and James at the party a few months ago.

You: You were there?

Logan: yeah.

You: Why didn't you tell me anything then?

Logan: I seen you and your friend talking about how you wanted to ask James out so again I didn't want to ruin something.

You: Something that hasn't started.

Logan: I know but I saw the way you and him look at each other and I knew that you two were I guess meant to be.

*Logan turns away*

You: Logan, you don't need to look away. It's really sweet that you wouldn't interfere between me and James and I want to give you something.

Logan: What is it?

You: You have to turn around first.

*Logan turns around*

*you come closer to him and look into his eyes then he looks away*

*you whisper to him* You: Look at me this will just be between us..

Logan: But what if…

*you interrupt him by kissing his lips gently then you pull away*

Logan: What was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it.

You: I know that James and I are going to be together forever and I just don't think it's fair that you never even had a chance.

Logan: And by that you mean?

You: I mean that I think you deserved at least one kiss from me since you sacrificed your own chance with me.

Logan: But you didn't have to.

You: I know I didn't have to I wanted to.

*James knocks on the door…


	21. Chapter 21

*you whisper to Logan* You: Remember this is our little secret okay.

*Logan nods his head yes*

James: (your name)?

You: Yeah?

James: were going on stage in 10 minutes and I was wondering if you could give me a good luck kiss?

You: Yeah sure, just give me a minute okay?

James: Alright, I'll be in dressing room when you come out.

You: Okay.

Logan: Uhhh…

You: What's wrong?

Logan: Nothing but what if…

You: What if what?

Logan: What if James finds out we kissed?

You: Don't worry about that.

Logan: How can I not?

You: Just don't for me please.

Logan: No I don't want to screw up our friendship though.

*you walk closer to Logan and kiss him again then pulls away*

You: Trust me. Okay. If some how he finds out I'll explain to him so you don't need to worry.

Logan: Okay well when were up there singing 'Intermission' I'm going to be thinking about you.

You: That is so sweet.

*you smile*

You: Well I have to go now.

Logan: Alright, I'll see you in a bit then.

You: Okay.

*you walk out then go to James' dressing room and knock on the door*

You: James?

James: Yeah, come in the door is open.

*you walk in and see James shirtless*

You: Did you just take it off?

James: Yes, just for you beautiful.

*James gets up and closes the door*

You: So…

James: How about that good luck kiss.

*James gives you a cute smile*

You: How can I say "no" to that face.

*you walk closer to him and kiss his lips*

James: Thank you beautiful.

You: You're welcome.

James: Well it's time for me to go on stage now.

You: Wait you need to put a shirt on first.

James: Oh yeah I can't go on showing my body to the world its only for you.

*you smile as James puts on his shirt*

James: One more good luck kiss?

You: Yes anything for you.

*you kiss his lips softly then pull away*

James: Thanks beautiful.

You: You're welcome.

*James takes your hand and walks out of the dressing room to wait for sound check to start*

*Kendall and Carlos walk out*

James: Where's Logan?

Kendall: The last time I seen him was when he went to his dressing room.

Carlos: Same here.

James: What about you beautiful?

*James looks at you*

James: Was he okay after you talked to him?

You: Yeeeah he was perfectly fine.

Carlos: Maybe he got sick.

Kendall: He couldn't of have got sick, not right now.

Carlos: You never know.

James: One of us should go talk to him.

Carlos: No thanks, he's a big boy he can deal with it.

*Kendall and Carlos laugh quietly*

Kendall: Well that is true.

James: Fine I'll go talk to him.

You: No, let me.

James: Are you sure?

You: Yeah, just give us 5 minutes okay?

James: Okay.

*you walk over to Logan's dressing room to talk to him*

Kendall: Did you hear that?

James: Hear what?

Kendall: "Give us 5 minutes"

James: She was just talking about talking to him.

Kendall: You never know.

Carlos: That is true.

James: I trust her, just like she trusts me.

Kendall: I'm just saying if they kissed I told you first.

Carlos: Yeah me too.

James: You guys need to shut the hell up!

*Kendall and Carlos walk away*

*meanwhile you knock on the door*

Logan: Whoever it is go away please.

You: It's me, (your name)

Logan: Oh I'm sorry, come in.

*you walk in and close the door*

You: Logan, are you going to be okay?

Logan: I can't go out there I know I'm not going to be able to keep the whole kiss thing a secret.

You: You can't?

Logan: No.

You: Well, this means that I'm going to have to tell him what we did.

Logan: No, you don't have to. I should be able to deal with this myself.

You: No, I need to tell him myself. I can't have you go on being uncomfortable around James because of the kiss.

Logan: Are you sure you want to do this?

You: Yes, I'm sure but you need to come with me.

Logan: Okay.

*you and Logan walk over to James…


	22. Chapter 22

James: Logan, are you okay?

Logan: Uhh yeah.

You: James, I need to tell you something.

James: Okay?

Logan: Wait, let me tell him the first part.

You: Are you sure?

Logan: Yeah.

You: Okay.

James: I'm really lost.

Logan: Remember a few months ago at the party?

James: Wait you were there?

Logan: Yeah well anyways that night I had seen (your name).

James: Okay?

Logan: I wanted to ask her out…

James: Uhmm okay?

Logan: But when I was about to go ask her, you had already approached her.

James: Oh…

Logan: I didn't want to interfere with anything though.

James: Interfere with what?

Logan: You and (your name). I seen the way you both looked at each other for the first time, I knew that you both were going to have something more than what I would.

James: Can you rephrase that last part?

Logan: If I would have of had been able to ask (your name) out I don't think we would have had have the same type of spark that you two did.

James: You didn't know that for sure though.

Logan: Yeah but I just didn't want to be rude either so I just let you go on with asking (your name) out.

James: Well you know what?

You: Uhhh wait, I need to tell my part.

James: Oh I'm sorry beautiful.

You: It's alright. Uhmm ..So when Logan told me about how he had a crush on me and stuff, I felt really bad about it.

James: Okay, now I'm really confused.

You: I felt bad…

James: Uhmm… beautiful can you get to the point, please?

You: Yeeeah, sorry.

James: Okay so you felt bad and…

You: And…And we kissed…

*Kendall and Carlos both walk in just as you say "we kissed"*

*James takes a deep breath…


	23. Chapter 23

*Kendall and Carlos look at you*

*you look toward Logan then back again at James*

James: Uhhh…I want to talk to (your name) alone.

*you and Logan look at each other*

Carlos: So do we get to stay?

Kendall: No dude, we need to do sound check.

Logan: Yeah, lets go.

*Kendall, Carlos, and Logan go on stage for sound check*

James: Come on lets go talk in my dressing room.

*James walks to his dressing room and you follow behind him*

*James opens the door and lets you in first then he walks in after and closes the door*

You: Are you mad at me?

James: No I just don't know why you kissed him in the first place. Am I not a good enough a kisser? Do we need to practice? Is my breath bad?

You: No, you're good kisser. Nothing you just said is true.

James: Then what is it that made you kiss him?

You: I told you.

James: Well I'm sorry, I still don't understand.

You: I felt bad that Logan didn't get to ask me out when he had a crush on me okay, so I kissed him.

*James doesn't say anything for a minute.

James: Oh so, you only kissed him because you felt bad for him?

You: Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you.

James: I'm okay with that.

You: Okay with what?

James: I'm okay that you and Logan kissed.

You: Why?

James: Because you had a good reason of why you did what you did.

You: Oh so you're completely fine about it?

James: Yes, just don't do it all the time okay.

You: I won't I promise. I love you too much to do that again anyways.

James: I need to tell Logan that I'm fine with the whole kissing thing.

You: Yeah that would be a good idea.

*James takes your hand and walks out to go find Logan*

James: Kendall, do you know where Logan went?

Kendall: Yeah he went back to his dressing room

James: Alright.

Kendall: Wait so is everything okay?

James: Yeah, I just need to talk to Logan first.

Kendall: Okay, good luck with that.

Carlos: What happened?

Kendall: Didn't you just hear him?

Carlos: Nope.

Kendall: He said everything is fine but he just needs to talk to Logan.

Carlos: So no fight?

Kendall: Nope.

Carlos: Why not?

Kendall: Hello good friends don't fight with each other.

Carlos: Oh yeah.

Kendall: Wow.

*while Kendall and Carlos finish up sound check you and James go talk to Logan*

James: Logan?

Logan: Yeah?

James: Can you come out here so we can talk for a second?

Logan: Uhhh… yeah sure.

*Logan walks out*

Logan: What did you want to talk about?

James: The kiss.

Logan: Oh. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, really.

James: Don't worry about it.

Logan: What?

James: I'm fine that you two kissed.

Logan: Really?

James: yeah I mean it's not like you two had sex or anything.

*you and Logan look at each other nervously…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

*you and Logan start laughing*

James: You both were kidding right?

You: Yeah.

Logan: Yeah.

James: Oh good because I was almost about to ask if (your name) is pregnant.

*you and Logan laugh*

James: Haha real funny. I almost was going to freak out.

Logan: Don't worry dude (your name) is not pregnant.

James: I know.

*Kendall and Carlos walk toward you, James and Logan*

Carlos: Who's pregnant?

James: Nobody is.

Kendall: wow Carlos, it's not like any of us could. Well except for (your name)(.

Carlos: That's what I mean.

You: I'm not pregnant.

Logan: Well it looks like it's time for us to go on stage.

Kendall: Yup so are you guys ready?

Logan: Yeah I guess so. What about you Carlos?

Carlos: Yeah I'm all good. James?

James: Yeah almost. I just need one thing.

*James turns to you*

Carlos: Looks like someone wants a kiss.

*you start blushing*

Carlos: Hey I was right. Haha

Kendall: Yeah for the first time.

Carlos: Yeah so.

Kendall: Wow.

*James brings you closer to him then he leans in and kisses you*

*Logan sighs for a second while nobody is looking*

Carlos: So now are you two little love birds ready to be apart for a while?

James: Shut up Carlos.

Kendall: Carlos, lay off the jokes alright.

Carlos: Yeah, yeah.

Logan: Come on guys we got a show to do.

James: Yeah so let's go preform for some awesome fans.

You: Where do I go?

James: Just sit back here okay.

You: Oh.

James: Don't worry.

You: Wait, my friend isn't here yet though.

James: Yeah she is.

You: Where?

James: Right in front.

You: Oh okay then.

*Kendall, Carlos, and Logan start walking on stage*

James: Be strong beautiful. I'll be back for you.

*James kisses your cheek then goes up on stage*

*more than halfway threw the show*

James: Okay guys where gonna' slow it down a little.

Kendall: I think all of you know this song.

Carlos: In case you don't, this song is called Worldwide.

Logan: And each of us are going to pick one lucky girl to come up here.

James: I'll go first. (your name) come on up here.

*you look at him*

You: Me?

*James nods his head yes then you walk up*

Logan: I'm going to pick, (your feiend's name).

*Logan goes and helps your friend get up on stage*

*Kendall and Carlos pick there girls and help them up on stage*

*you all sit down and then they start singing Worldwide*

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
>How was your day?<br>'Cause I been missing  
>You by my side, yeah<em>

_Did I awake you out of your dream?  
>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<br>You calm me down  
>There's something about the sound of your voice<em>

_I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>As far away as it may seem no<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
>That know my name<br>But don't you worry, no  
>'Cause you have my heart<em>

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
>Just get up and go<br>The show must go on  
>So I need you to be strong<em>

_I, I, I, I never, never, never  
>As far away as it may seem no<br>Soon we'll be together  
>We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
>You're still the one and only girl on my mind<br>No, there ain't no one better  
>(Worldwide)<br>So always remember  
>(Worldwide)<br>Always remember, girl, you're mine_

_Paris, London, Tokyo  
>It's just one thing that I gotta do<br>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
>Hello, tuck you in every night<em>

_And I can hardly take another goodbye  
>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah<em>

_Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>Girl, I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide  
>Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls<br>That know my name  
>But don't you worry<em>

*you and James sing the last line together*  
><em>'Cause you have my heart<em>

*then he kisses your cheek*

*Kendall and Carlos help the girls back into the audience as the stage managers take the stoles and remove them from the stage*

*after Kendall and Carlos walk backstage*

*you whisper to James: Where are they going?

*Hayley Williams walks up on stage and starts singing 'My Number One'

_You're my number one, _

_You're my golden star, _

_I look at Earth from here, _

_Still you don't seem so far, _

_But you will never know, _

_(You will never know), _

_Oh you will never know, _

*James starts singing*

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

_Oh, I would never admit that I, _

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

_Oh, I would never admit that I._

*you start singing*

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

_Oh, I would never admit that I, _

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

_Do you think of me? _

_Do you wonder, _

_If we could ever be residing under, _

_Because we will never know, _

_(we will never know), _

_Until I see you show through, _

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

_Oh, I would never admit that I, _

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

_Oh, I would never admit that I, _

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

_Oh, I would never admit that I, _

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

_I, _

_I wish I could tell you how I feel, _

_And show you what's inside of me is real, _

_Don't know what I'm waiting for, _

_Can't explain it anymore, yeah, _

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

_Oh, I would never admit that I, _

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

_No, I would never admit that I, _

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

_Oh, I would never admit that I, _

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

_I, _

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh, _

_I love, _

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh, _

_I love, _

*you and James sing the last line together

_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh_

_I love you._

*then the audience starts yelling "KISS HER!"*

*You and James look into each other's eyes and he leans over and kisses you*

*Later on after another month you and James officially announce you're together and you move in with him…

**The End**


End file.
